


Regretful Injury

by Gravytrain101



Series: NCIS Oneshots [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gibbs in a cast, Gibbs injures shoulder, Grumpy Gibbs, Helpful Fornell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Tobias comes out of the kitchen after cleaning up from breakfast to see Gibbs struggling to strap his sling. He stands and watches for a bit but finally decides to help him before they are both late to work.
Relationships: Tobias Fornell/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Regretful Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around the time Gibbs injures his shoulder in the show (around 7X13).

Fornell’s POV:   
“Okay,” I sighed to myself as I wiped my hands after cleaning up our dishes from breakfast, “Time for work.” 

I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. I first noticed that Gibbs was no longer sitting at the table but standing and struggling with the strap to his sling. 

I stood in the doorway and watched him try to grab the strap that was swinging around behind his back, just out of his reach. 

“Stop Jethro. I can do it,” I gently said as I walked over to him and put my hand on his back. 

I grabbed the strap with my other hand and brought it around his waist. I pulled the strap enough to fit snugly for the day, but made sure it wasn’t too tight so he could breathe with ease. 

“Good?” I asked after I fastened the strap around his waist. 

“Perfect,” he answered before bending down to kiss me, “Thank you.” 

“No problem. Just remember that it’s okay for you to ask for help when you’re injured.” I told him before I grabbed the keys from the table, “Know let’s go to work before we’re both late.” 

“Fine,” he sighed as he went towards the door to go to the car. 

I made sure to walk behind Gibbs just in case he needed help getting in the car. He needed help the first few times but he’s starting to get the hang of his new routine. The only downfall to all this is he thinks he can do everything himself so it takes a couple of failed attempts before he will ask for help. 

I went to the driver’s side of the car and got in. I put my seat-belt on before starting the car. 

“Tobias,” Gibbs said just before I was going to put the car in drive, “Can you help me with my seat-belt? I can’t do it.” 

“Sure,” I said before leaning over him to grab it and buckle him in. 

“Thanks,” he sighed before looking out the window. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, thinking I already knew the answer. 

“I feel like a child with this stupid sling on! I can’t do anything by myself and it sucks,” he answered as he looked back over to me. 

“Well now we know not to get hit by a car so things like this don’t happen again,” I told him which caused him to give me one of his famous ‘Gibb’s stares’, “I know it sucks but all you have to do is ask for help. It might seem embarrassing for you but trust me when I say that we are more than willing to help you in any way we can.” 

“Thank you. Now are you going to drive or are we both going to be late for work?” he asked. 

“I’m going, I’m going,” I told him as I put the car in gear and back out of the driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for the last couple of days and finally got time and motivation to write it. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
